deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiryu Vs. Megazord
Kiryu vs. Megazord is a death battle by thetmartens Introduction Giant, Evil fighting robots battle! Toho Vs. Saban, who will win? Interlude Kiryu Background Wiz: In 1954, Godzilla was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, leaving his skeleton behind. Japan was still attacked by creatures like Mothra and Gaira Boomstick: soo Japan took Godzilla's Skeleton and built a super weapon out of it. the Modified Fighting System-3. Kiryu. Wiz: Kiryu was designed to fight off Kaiju, and eventually faced off against the legendary Godzilla himself. Boomstick: After a large fight, Kiryu drove Godzilla into the sea forever. or so the government thought Wiz: the following year, Godzilla rose again, and with the help of Mothra, Godzilla and Kiryu were destroyed once and for all. Weapons Boomstick: Being a Robot, Kiryu has many mechanical weapons. the Type-0 Railguns fire Short range lasers, and they Hyper Maser is a beam of electricity fired from it's mouth. Wiz: Kiryu has a "Battle Pack" of sorts, it houses Missiles, bombs, and other weapons Boomstick: Kiryu can discharge an electrical blade from it's wrists, and he can impale other kaiju. he is also the only Mechagodzilla to be able to use it's tail to attack, and Collapse one of it's hands into a Drill. Wiz: Kiryu's Ultimate Weapon however is the Absolute Zero Cannon housed in it's chest piece. it takes a bit to charge, but once it fires, the target will be hit with a large ball of cold energy. this flash freezes the target, and is meant to make them disintegrate under there own weight. Feats Boomstick: Kiryu has been able to fight powerhouses like Mothra and Gaira, and has even been able to Kill the king of the monsters himself. Wiz: he was able to take hits from Gigan and King Ghidorah at the same time, and survived the Dimension Tide, a black hole generating weapon. Weaknesses Boomstick: Building Kiryu with Godzilla's Skeleton came at a terrible cost. if the modern Godzilla were to even roar, Kiryu's mind would be taken over by the original Godzilla, bringing it on a rampage through wherever it may have been deployed (Kiryu's rampage through Tokyo from Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla is shown) Wiz: let's see what the Megazord can do. Megazord Background (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-van93HkAag ) Wiz: When the evil Rita Repulsa threatened the earth, five heroes were chosen, and were given special vehicles known as the Dinozords. Boomstick: Mastodon! Pterodactyl! Tyrannosaurus! Sabre-Tooth Tiger! Triceratops! Wiz: ugh. yes, those are the 5 Dinozords. anyways, when the Rangers needed it, they could transform their Zords into the more powerful Megazord. Boomstick: the Megazord was able to face off against most of Rita's monsters, and save the world. Wiz: Until Zedd destroyed them. bummer. Weapons Boomstick: the Megazord's Main weapon is it's Power Sword, which is energized and it typically used to explode monsters with energy waves. it can also be used to slash things, obviously. Wiz: the Megazord also has a Power Shield made of the Mastodon Dinozords head. the Shield has been able to reflect the Green Ranger's energy back at him and protect the Megazord against Peckster's beak Feats Boomstick: the Megazord has taken down an impressive 20 Monsters in it's lifetime, not counting the Pilot episode Weaknesses Wiz: The Dinozords were easily destroyed by Lord Zedd's minions, and the Thunderzords, a powered up version of them were destroyed by Rito Revolto. Boomstick: alright the combatants are set, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! (Tokyo, Kiryu is Rampaging due to Godzilla's roar) Red Ranger: oh my god! it's one of Rita's Monsters! RANGERS! WE NEED ZORD POWER! TYRANNOSAURUS! Pink: Ranger: PTERODACTYL! Black Ranger: MASTODON! Yellow Ranger: SABRE-TOOTH TIGER! Blue Ranger: TRICERATOPS! the rangers form the powerful Megazord and they taunt the rampaging Kiryu. the robot turns around and roars sharply at the rangers. ANNOUNCER: FIGHT! Red Ranger: Let's see how you like this, you robot! he summons the power sword from the air, sending it slamming into the ground nearby. the Megazord reaches for the sword, but Kiryu slams Megazord with his tail, knocking him back Pink Ranger: This guy is tough, Red Ranger! Blue: Ranger: It doesn't matter, we can beat him! Megazord pulls out the power shield, giving it some time to get the Sword before Kiryu breaks he shield. Black ranger: My Zord! Megazord slices Kiryu, but to no effect. Kiryu fires the Rail Guns at the Megazord, knocking it back far enough. Kiryu starts charging up it's Absolute Zero Yellow Ranger: what's it doing? the rangers get a call from an unknown Asian man. Kiryu's Pilot, Shingo: I don't know who you are, but you all need to Disengage! Run! Now! Red Ranger: we won't run! your under control by Rita! the Megazord charges at Kiryu, but the robot flash freezes due to Absolute Zero. Kiryu Rotates it's arm, transforming it into a drill, and shatters the frozen Megazord. Announcer: K.O.! Analysis (Kiryu continues it's rampage) Boomstick: But No one can ever take them down! Wiz: the power rangers theme lies. Kiryu has been implied to be able to destroy COUNTRIES easily, and while the Megazord is certainly capable of taking care of multiple monsters, it usually relies on overpowering the monster, and there is no doubt that a country destroying robot is more powerful than the Megazord. Boomstick: Kiryu's Weapons arsenal was certainly greater than the Zords, with Guns, blades, lasers, and the freeze Cannon. Wiz: Kiryu has also taken down strong kaiju that have threatened the Planet, such as Godzilla. Boomstick: looks like the power doesn't lie on their side after all! Wiz: the winner is Kiryu. Next Time! ???: I am Vengeance. I am the Knight, I am BATMAN! ???: I am, the law! Batman vs. Judge Dredd Category:Thetmartens Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"Power Rangers vs Godzilla" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles